


Little Lies, Big Troubles

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, little white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jace gets some bad intel on Lydia's favorite candy, and Lydia can only go along with it for so long.





	Little Lies, Big Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

“Please tell me you like nonpareils,” Alec says desperately. 

“...Why?” Lydia asks. 

“Because Jace asked me your favorite candy and instead of admitting I didn’t know I panicked and said nonpareils.” 

“Why would you do that?” Lydia laughs. 

“Just roll with it. He  _ never _ does this, I didn’t want to give him an excuse to back out.” 

It’s a sweet surprise for her birthday and Alec is right - they’ve been flirting for weeks. If Jace’s finally making a move she’s not about to ruin it by admitting those don’t even make her top 10. 

So when Jace shows up to her office with a bag of chocolates she acts surprised, asking him how he guessed. 

“I have my ways,” Jace says cryptically. Offering to share them with him they stay, chat, and by the end of the night share a kiss before Jace asks her out properly. 

After that Lydia starts feeding Alec favorites - flowers, colors, candle scents; but the candy is Jace’s favorite gift. For weeks Lydia accumulates a horrifying amount of it.

For a while she doesn’t have the heart to tell him the truth because he gets so excited, then she’s afraid it’ll be weird to take back this late. 

Instead she gives the candy away. Lydia doesn’t think anything of it until weeks later after not hearing from Jace for a few days.

“Hey,” she greets, finding him in the training room. 

Jace nods with a noncommittal noise. 

“What’s wrong? First you barely give me one word answers over text, now you’re  _ grunting _ at me?” 

Jace hits the bag again, shrugging. Lydia frowns. 

“Fine, we’ll do this your way,” she grabs two staffs from the wall, tossing one to Jace. “I win, you talk. You win, I drop it.” 

“Lydia, I don’t want to-” Jace doesn’t get to finish before she lands a hit to his shin. Hard. 

“Sure it’s me you’re worried about?” she questions. 

Jace rises to the bait. Within 4 minutes he’s on his back, hands up in defeat. 

“Now talk,” she says, holding him down. 

“If you weren’t interested anymore you could’ve just told me,” he mutters.

“What?”

“You’re giving away my gifts. I can take a hint when someone’s losing interest,” Jace clarifies. 

“Shit, the candy,” Lydia sighs. “I can explain. I just don’t… actually… like nonpareils,” she finishes, wincing. 

“You said they’re your favorite.” 

“I did… because Alec told you they were. I went along with it thinking it’d be a once and done but they’re just… not great. And I had  _ so many of them _ ,” she admits. 

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t just tell me.” Jace rolls out from under her foot before standing.

“I can’t believe you jumped to ‘I want to break up’ because I gave some chocolates to Izzy,” Lydia counters. 

“... touché . So, uh, maybe a little more talking in the future, then?” 

There’s silence before they both smile, then break into laughter. 

“So we’re good?” Jace asks. 

“Yeah, Herondale. We’re going to be just fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
